My Stupid Choice
by Dyosa22
Summary: Sakura Mikan was in loved with the famous Hyuuga Natsume. She don't know that he was also in loved with her. but ahe has a long distance relationship with her 5-year boyfriend. Which of them she will choose?
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION:**

Hello, I' m Mikan Sakura. I happily live together with my best friend Luna and with my friends. But one more thing that changes me. Since I enter Alice Academy and the first time I saw him, I felt this uneasy feeling for him.

He was Hyuuga Natsume. He's very arrogant and cold to other people around him but he has good looks and genius that many girls want to a boy.

Every time I saw him, my heart beats very fast so I can't help myself to be nervous.

It's been 3 years since I had a crush on him. And every time I saw him, I don't want to change the direction of my eyes. I want to see his beautiful eyes and his handsome face.

I got even more nervous when he saw me looking at him. It occurs to me because he might notice that I have crush on him. And I started there to make it secret that I look at him. I'm afraid to be approached by him and to be asking if I had a crush on him because he might accept my feelings for him.

I want also to treasure our friendship even though we don't talk too much with each other. So I make it secret from him that deep inside I love him very much.

_So please become update for what will happen for my love towards Natsume? How will he found it out? Is there a chance for me to be own by him or him to be my own? And hope you will enjoy._

**CHAPTER 1:**

I was shocked by that time. I didn't expect that thing will happen.

"Mikan, I lo- love you!" Natsume said while blushing.

"What?" I asked him while being confused to what he is saying.

"_Is this true? Natsume loves me? "  
I asked myself._

"I SAID I LO. . ." his sentence was cut off when. . .

"MIKAN! Try to wake up early so you will be prepared for school." Luna said while cooking our breakfast.

"Haiiii!" all that I said while starting to comb my hair after I fixed my bed.

It's our first day in school so we were preparing ourselves for school.

A few minutes ago, we start to walk to go to school.

"My goodness! Natsume loves me only in my dreams. I'm such an idiot. How would he like me I'm just a simple and ordinary girl and maybe I'm not his type." I said to myself while stamping my feet on the ground.

Luna notices it so "Mikan are you alright? Is there something wrong?" she asks me with a worrying face.

"Ah . . . nothing." I answered.

Let me to introduce Luna. She"s my friend since I entered Alice Academy. I shared my room with her so we have been close to each other. I am happy being with her but sometimes I got jealous to her because she was teamed up with Natsume. It's not a problem because she's beautiful and smart and Natsume was handsome and genius whiles me, I'm just simple and ordinary compared to her.

Luna also had a crush on Natsume and there's a rumor that he also likes her. Because of that I always became sad, of course deep inside my heart I love him very much, and when I always heard the others talk about them that they were seeing each other.

Every time I think about it, I think there's stress all over me. I hate it so much so I just ignore it.

Few minutes ago, we have reach our school and then to our classroom. And then our teacher came. He will be arranging our seats and he will introduce all of us.

By that time, I was happy yet nervous because my seat was in front of "NATSUME" at the back of the room. Luna was sitting in front of the room. My heartbeat was very fast than usual. I hate it to be in front of him because he might be looking to me. And then our teacher introduces us to others.

After that he left us and gave his extra time so we can talk to each other. And there the whole class starts to become noisy. They chat and laugh to each other.

"My! I can't talk to Luna. She's talking to someone" I said to myself.

Silence covers me, the whole me, when a very strange voice talk to me.

(JULY 13, 2009)

_It was NATSUME!_

"Mikan," he said while staring at me.

"Ah?"I reply to him.

"It's been 3 years since were classmates so. . . "He answered and you can notice that he can't say it straight to me.

"So. . . "I said to him.

I think my heart will going to explode because I'm not used to talk to him straight face to face. And I can feel the heat inside me yet happy being close to him.

"So- o can we be fr- friends? " He asked.

Without hesitation I agree with him.

"Oh it's fine with me." I said to him and then I make my direction outside of the window while smiling.

"And so. . . "He added.

When I look at him he changes his direction down to the floor and after a few seconds he faces me again.

"Hmn. "I reply.

"And so can I get you number? " He asks me.

"I will just text you later and save my number when you receive my text. " I answered.

And then Luna calls me for we will have our recess. I stood up from my seat and went to her. We go out of the room and I was very sure that Natsume was watching me from far away.

Few minutes and we're there at the canteen and buy our foods and I remember that thing. That happened between Natsume and me.

I get my cell phone and text him.

_To: Natsume_

_Hello. This is my number._

_From: Mikan_

After I sent it I blush because why Natsume will be friends to me? Why he wants to get my number? Many questions were on my head now and then Luna talks to me.

"Mikan are you alright? You must cheer up and if you have some problems, mind me and I will listen to you. Ok? "She said while giving me a very warm smile.

"I'm fine. Don't mind me. I'm just thinking something. "I said and then suddenly someone text me.

I excuse myself and read the text.

_To: Mikan_

_Thanks. Mind if I can give you a present?_

_From: Natsume_

"_Why? " I asked myself._

"_Why he wants to give a present? " I added._

_To: Natsume_

_Why? Is there an occasion for you to give me a present?_

_From: Mikan_

Just a minute ago I receive his reply.

_To: Mikan_

_Just accept it and you'll find my answer. Thank you again._

_From: Natsume_

I was very shocked. How could he. . . Oh I should think what is happening.

After our recess, we proceed again to our class and meet our other teachers.

It was a very tiring day. We meet our different teachers within 1, 2, 3 or more hours. I was also nervous because just within a minute I can talk to Natsume through our cell phones but its fine that we can't talk personal because I can't face him.

I and Luna go to our locker room and change our shoes so we can go home and when I open my locker I found a. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

I found a very cute teddy bear with a blue ribbon on its neck. It was inside of a paper bag and there's a tag on it.

_To: Mikan _

_It's a present for you because you make be friend to me._

_From: Natsume_

I hide it inside my bag because Luna might found out that the present was from Natsume.

She saw me putting something in may bag but she didn't asks for it and yet she's smiling at me. I'm glad that she didn't found out.

After we arrive at home, I went straight to my room and change my clothes. I get my cell phone and there I find 5 received messages. It was from Natsume.

_To: Mikan _

_*How's the present?_

_*Is it beautiful?_

_*If you don't want I will change it just say what do you want._

_*Are you already at home?_

_*Text back if you receive these messages._

_From: Natsume_

"_Why is he texting me so much and why he's very kind to me? "I asked myself._

_To: Natsume_

_What is your present about?_

_It's not a big deal being friend with you?_

_From: Mikan_

After 2 or more minutes I receive his reply.

"_Why he's slow by this time? Last time, within just a minute I already have his reply but now . . ." I said to myself._

_To: Mikan _

_For me, it's a big deal being close to you._

_From: Natsume_

As I read his reply, you can feel that his serious but why.

_To: Natsume_

_I'm sorry. I'm just curious._

_From: Mikan_

Within a minute I receive his text. He's very fast by this time.

_To: Mikan_

_I'm sorry. It's my fault. Ok, good night and sweet dreams._

_See you tomorrow._

_From: Natsume_

_To: Natsume_

_Don't apologize. It's my fault too. I should not ask you. Good night and sweet dreams too. See you tomorrow._

_From: Mikan_

I can't help myself to smile. Natsume, my crush, was texting me all this time and he was the first the one who approach me. I can feel that I'm a close friend to him.

And from there, I start to think that what if he likes me or what if he just wants be close to me because he likes Luna? What will I do? Oh, what a headache of mine is this!

A few minutes ago, Luna calls me for our dinner and I help her clean the dishes afterwards.

And then we go to bed. I can't sleep because of thinking many things about him (Natsume). Suddenly my eyes were slowly closing.

Again, Luna wakes me up. I again prepare myself for school. And we walk together to school.

We go straight to our lockers and change our shoes and again I found something. It's a small flower with the color of blue placed inside of a bottle.

I hide it again in my bag because you can see Natsume's initials (NH) on its side.

"_Another present?" I ask myself._

When we reach our classroom I saw him (Natsume) there already talking with his friends.

I walk towards my chair and my eyes meet his. It makes me tense, his cold eyes. I just smile at him and he also smiles back at me.

I sit at my chair and then suddenly someone text me.

_To: Mikan _

_Good morning. How are you today?_

_From: Natsume_

"_It's early for him to text me!" I said to myself._

As I read his text, I can feel that he's looking at me. I then text him back.

_To: Natsume_

_Good morning. I'm fine today. Don't text me by this time it's prohibited using our cell phones during class hours._

_From: Mikan_

After I text him, I put my cell phone to its silent mode and put inside my pocket.

And then I heard Natsume talk.

"Ok" he said while his hands where at the back of his head and his voice were so soft for me to hear.

I turn my face to him and he's looking at me so it might be his reply to my text a while ago. I just smile at him.

After many hours, our classes were finished. I excuse myself to Luna because I will go to the town to buy some things that we need to our dinner.

We always used to walk together when going home.

"I think you should go to the dorm without me" I said to her.

"Just don't be late this evening." She said while reminding me.

"I promise." I said while looking at her walking and waving her hands to me.

Luna go home early because she will prepare our dinner and so me, I go straight to my locker then change my shoes and I rush on walking because I must go home early too before it will become dark.

I was shocked because I saw Natsume at the gate and maybe he's waiting for someone.

If you will see him, he was leaning the wall and his hands were in his pockets. His hair was flowing to the breeze of the wind and his pair of eyes was very bright like the sun but cold eyes sometimes.

Suddenly when I was actually in front of him, he calls me.

"Mikan." He said not so loud but not so soft too.

"Natsume why are you here? Are you waiting for somebody?" I ask him.

"Can I join you?" he asks me.

"For what?" I answer.

"I heard you're going to the town." He replies.

"But someone might look you?" I ask back at him.

"I told them not to worry about me. I'm just going to the town." He answers while starring straight at me.

"So can we go now? We might go home late if we don't hurry." I said to him while smiling.

He stands straight, go to my direction and he holds my hand very tight. He leads me in walking while holding my hand.

I feel like I was secure by him and I was not nervous at all.

Then he suddenly speaks.

"I might be separate to you. There were many people at the town." He said as he holds my hand tighter.

"_Maybe he noticed that I was curious why he held my hand suddenly that's why he explains it to me." I said to myself._

I just smile and can't speak because I'm touched of what he had said a while ago.

I'm just following him. I spend that time of mine with him. He helps me to choose the things that I need. And he's kinder and polite to you when you're close to each other.

When I first saw him, I thought that he was bad but I realize that I had made a mistake and now I'm in love with him now.

After we finish buying some stuff, he walks me home. And as we reach our dorm, he haven't even let go off my hand so I can feel his hand was warm.

Then he said goodbye to me. I enter the dorm and go to my room. I immediately get my cell phone and start to text.

_To: Natsume_

_Good evening. Are already home? Thanks for being with me and I hope you didn't get boring. Thanks again._

_From: Mikan_

Natsume, on the other hand, receives Mikan's message. He reads it and the smile.

"_Why would I get boring? I'm having fun being with you because . . ." he said to himself but it was cut off._

He then makes a call. . .

_Natsume: Hello._

_Unknown: Hi, who's this?_

_Natsume: It's Natsume, Luna._

_Luna (unknown): Oh, how's the plan?_

_Natsume: I think it's going good. She's talking to me nicely._

_Luna (unknown): Continue being close to her and you will be successful at the end._

_Natsume: Just remind me something so I can do it properly._

_Luna (unknown): Ok just count on me._

AUTHOR (explaining something):

Natsume is talking to Luna and they're talking about "MIKAN".


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

The next day, at school, our teacher announces that we will have our local tour, of course not out of town.

He assigns our partners so we can have someone to share our researches for that day.

I'm glad my partner is Luna because I can be cheerful all the time being with her.

Many weeks had past. Natsume was always texting me. In the morning after I woke up, in the afternoon after our class and in the evening before I sleep.

Then the day of our local tour has come. I'm very excited because we will have something fun today. Suddenly, someone had text me.

_To: Mikan_

_Are you excited today?_

_From: Natsume_

_To: Natsume_

_How would you know?_

_From: Mikan_

He's very unpredictable. He had always text in some unexpected times like this.

He can also read my mind even though we're not together.

To: Mikan

I just guessed.

From: Natsume

I was very curious on his answer and it's like he's hiding something.

To: Natsume

So you're a good guesser.

From: Mikan

To: Mikan

Not really.

Ok see you at school and enjoy the day.

From: Natsume

Sometimes I can't figure what he is thinking.

I go to school with Luna and with our other dorm mates.

And then we reach our school. We saw some buses where we will ride for our local tour.

"_It even makes me more excited." I said to myself._

After a few minutes, our teacher guides us to our rides and arranges our seats.

As everyone was ready, we start to go.

I can't help myself to find Natsume who was texting me a while ago.

Our friendship was hidden from the others so we used to talk through our cell phones.

But sometimes I asked myself why we need to do that even though we can talk to face to face. But I'm also in favor of texting each other because I can't face him, I always get nervous.

Then I spotted him at the back of the bus and he's very serious starring out the window.

I'm also glad because I can talk to him freely.

I can see him whenever I like but it was secret because it will just cause rumors to others.

I sit properly on the seat and calm myself because I can sense that many things will happen today.

After many hours of traveling we had reached our destination.

We visit some temples, museums and even a wide ceramic shop.

Our teacher also said that we need to observe the places we will go because we will make a report about it and it will be pass the next day so I observe very meticulous.

Before we go home we take our meal in a restaurant and make ourselves full.

And then we leave. It was before 8 in the evening when we arrive at the school.

Everyone was busy for preparing their things before to leave the bus because they might forgot something.

Luna calls for me so we will leave together but I didn't notice that my bag was opened so my things fell down and I need to pick those things up.

"You go first. I will follow you. I will just pick my things." I said to her.

"Ok, I will wait you here outside." She answers.

I rush to pick my things then when I was finished I turn very fast to go out of the bus but I accidentally bumped to somebody.

I was very shock when I saw who was it and it was 'NATSUME'.

Our faces were an inch far from each other. If you will see our eyes were slightly widened because of the shock.

I step backward and said sorry to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it." I said to him as I bow my head to him.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Just be careful next time." He said to me.

"Yes I will. If there's something you want me to do, let me do it for saying my sorry for you." I answer to him.

There was little silence and then he speaks.

"Just wait, I think I know what I want you to do." He said while looking to me.

"O- Ok." I said to him while smiling and he smiles also back at me.

After that, we go home as soon as we can and we start to do our report for tomorrow and then we will sleep afterwards.

I lie down on my bed and get my cell phone. I remember what Natsume had said to me.

_FLASHBACK:_

"Just wait, I think I know what I want you to do." He said while looking to me.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"_What will it be? There might be something behind this but I don't know." I ask and say to myself._

And there I sleep soundly while thinking him all the time.

On the other hand, Natsume were smiling while looking at his cell phone because he also remembers what he had said to Mikan before they parted.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

The next day, the wind blows softly. You can hear the chirping of the birds. It will be a good day.

But not for Mikan, she has a fever today brought by cough and flu.

"Knock. Knock."

"Mikan, I'll pass your report and I' will also go home early today. Your breakfast is ready. Just rest and drink more water, ok?" Luna said.

"Yes, I will." I answered.

"And don't forget to drink your medicine." Luna added.

"Ok." I said and then I cough.

"Don't push yourself to move, ok. I'll leave you now." Luna commanded.

"Ok, be careful on the way." I said while smiling at her.

_  
"My goodness, my moves were limited. My body hurts." I thought until I reach my cell phone on the table._

I'm became curious because no more texts of Natsume. I always received some text from him.

I placed my phone on the table and then suddenly I lost my consciousness.

In the school, many students were asking about Mikan.

"Hi, Luna. Where's Mikan?"

"Why she's not with you?"

"Are you two both ok?" They asked.

"Of course, we're ok. She has a fever so she can't attend her class today." She explained while smiling.

Natsume heard it even though he's far away from them. Suddenly, he walked out of the room.

After their classes in the morning, Natsume was nowhere to be found. He's absent the whole morning.

In the dorm, Mikan woke up and went to the kitchen to look for food but she only saw noodles so she decided to go to the department store to buy some food and she can make now her soup.

She changes her clothes, wear her jacket and she put her cell phone in her pocket without looking at it.

As she went out of the dorm, she saw someone leaning at the gate and she thought that he was familiar to her.

She knew him as his face became clear. It was Natsume.

"_Why he's here? Doesn't he have his class this morning?" Mikan asked to herself._

"Natsume, why you're here?" I asked him in a soft voice.

"I was here the whole morning." He said seriously.

"But why?" I asked.

"Look at your cell phone." He commanded.

I get my cell phone in my pocket and then I saw 5 messages and 1 missed call. It all comes from Natsume.

_To: Mikan_

"_Are you fine today?"_

"_I heard from Luna that you have fever."_

"_What are you doing right now?"_

"_Can I visit you?"_

"_I am here at the gate."_

_From: Natsume_

"I even called you." He said.

"Oh, I was sleeping by that time." I answered.

"Where are you going? Is it ok for you to walk?" he asked.

"I was going to buy some food at the department store for the soup I'm going to make." I said in a low voice.

"But can you do it? You body looks weak." He said like he's caring for me.

"It's fine. I can do . . . "I was cut off when I lost my consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

After an hour, I woke up. I think I had a good rest. Suddenly, I became curious because how did I get inside my room. When I still remembered, I was at the gate and talking to someone.

"I brought you here." Natsume said.

'Ah, I remembered I was talking to you." I said.

He handed me a bowl of soup. He let me eat it.

"Did you buy the food?" I asked him.

"Hmmm. . . Yes, I did?" He answered in a low voice.

"Ahm because you need for preparing your soup, right?" He added.

"Yes." I said while smiling at him.

After I'm done eating, I drink my medicine. Then, Natsume let me rest again.

I act that I was asleep and then when I saw him asleep too, I went to the kitchen.

"_Maybe it's hard for him to cook." I said to myself while smiling._

"_It's because the kitchen was slightly messy. I said._

First, I clean the kitchen and then I cook some cookies. It was late afternoon when I noticed and I was done cooking.

I put the cookies in the two jars. And I also put a pink ribbon on the other jar and a blue ribbon on the other one.

I left the other jar with the pink ribbon on the kitchen and I brought the other jar with the blue ribbon.

In my room, I saw Natsume sleeping o the sofa. I came near him and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks for taking care of me." I said to him softly.

Then, I returned to my bed and put the jar on the table beside my bed.

Few minutes ago, Natsume wake up because he thought that someone was talking to him.

He came near Mikan and sat beside her. He saw a jar that full of cookies on the table and read the note on it.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

He smiled and suddenly he leaned on Mikan's face then he came near to her ears and said softly,

"Because I love you."

They don't know that Luna was already home. She was at the door of Mikan's room while holding the other jar with the pink ribbon. The she remembered something.

_FLASHBACK:_

"Oh, Natsume's not here."

"He didn't attend his classes today."

"But this morning he's here."

Many students of our classmates asked.

By that time, Luna just smiled because she knew that Natsume will be worried about Mikan.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Natsume came out Mikan's room. He just walked straight even though he knew that Luna was there.

"Take care of her." He said while walking.

"I know." Luna answered.

Then Natsume left. Luna went beside Mikan. She touches her face with a smile on it and said. . .

"You're very lucky because the person you love also loves you . . .

but . . .

what will you do if that person comes back? Will your feelings change?"

After that, Luna left her. But what she doesn't know was Mikan heard all what she had said to her. Mikan smiles because she knew that the person she loves also loves her but what she will do if that person, Luna was talking about, comes back.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER6:**

After what happened, Mikan secretly kept what she had knew. She planned to ask Luna the truth between them, Natsume and Luna.

It was a very sunny morning when Mikan woke up. First, she fixes herself and then, she cleans her room and also the whole dorm. Luna also helps her. They both do the chores together.

Then 1 to 2 hours had passed, Luna went to the kitchen to prepare their lunch. Mikan followed her so she can help her for preparing.

Luna notices that they were out of stock with some ingredients. Mikan volunteers to buy at the department store.

Mikan left Luna and she immediately went to the store because she's excited for today's meal because she knows that Luna was a good cook.

In the dorm, while Luna was preparing the tools that they will use, her cell phone rings. She quickly picks it up.

"Hello. Luna's speaking. Who's this? Oh, Uncle! Long time no see. We're ok here and we're also used to our life here. How about you? Hmm, how's father? Is he alright? Ok, can you say my hello for him? Thanks, Uncle. Why did you call us all of the sudden? Hmm, we will see. We'll try our best. I hope so. Ok, see you. Goodbye."

Few minutes ago, Mikan has done shopping. She suddenly met Natsume on the way. Natsume invited her to go to the park. They sat on a bench. Silence was all around them. No one wants to talk first so Natsume gathers all his courage to talk to Mikan so he asks her.

"Are you fine now?" He asked seriously.

"Hmm, yes." I answered.

Then I smiled at him and said,

"Thanks for what you had done for me yesterday."

"It's my pleasure." He said then he also smiled at me.

I felt I turned red. He makes my heart beats very fast after I saw hi m smiled that's why many girls like him. I noticed that it's 30 minutes before lunch. I quickly stand up and said to him,

"Natsume, I need to go now. Luna was waiting for me see you next time. Bye bye."

As I bid my goodbye to him, I don't hear any word from him because I was really in a hurry. He just also bid his goodbye to me.

While I was running, I thought of him. I remembered what I had known last night. Luna told me that he loves me but I can't believe it. A very arrogant, rich, popular and yet handsome boy will be in love in a very simple and ordinary girl like me. I didn't noticed that there's someone in front of me that's why I bumped into him but there's something bothered me that time. I think I already knew and saw him before but I don't know where.

I reached the dorm in 10 minutes.

"I'm home." I said.

'Welcome home." Luna answered.

"Thanks for waiting." I said while smiling at her.

By that time, I think I had decided that I will ask Luna about Natsume.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

We headed straight to the kitchen. I putted the ingredients on the table. Luna started to heat the pan. We sliced the ingredients then Luna began to cook our food.

Few minutes had passed; Luna was stirring the food and waiting for it to boil when I suddenly talked.

"I heard what you had said to me last night, about Natsume." I said while cleaning the table.

_FLASHBACK:_

"You're very lucky because the person you love also loves you . . ."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Luna was shocked. She can't imagine that Mikan was awake that time.

"You heard it?" she asked me.

"Yes all of it. Is that true?" I asked her back even though I'm happy to hear those words.

"Hmm, want me to tell you the whole story?" she asked.

"Natsume loves you. It's the truth. He asked me if I can help him to be close to you. I trust him so I agree because you're the one involve here. And also, I knew you love him too. He tried his best and everything he can do. He planned to get your number and be friends with you. He always texts you because he cares for you so much. He tells me every single thing or detail that happened between the two of you so he can get some advice from me. For example was what happened last night. He's here the whole day taking care of you and he's absent in school that day. Now, I don't know what he will do if he knows that you already knew it, his motive on being a friend to you." Luna stated.

"That also reminds me. I wonder what he will do now. But I also remembered that person you told me last night. He might comes here soon." I told Luna.

_FLASHBACK:_

but . . .

what will you do if that person comes back? Will your feelings change?"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Are you aware?" Luna asked me seriously.

"I don't know." I answered in a low voice.

"He's your past and your relationship with him is not yet done. Which one will you choose? Natsume or him?" Luna asked me.

"_I don't know what I will answer to her. I don't definitely know what I will do now. What if the right time comes for us to meet again? Will my feelings for Natsume change?" I thought then I noticed Luna was looking at me with a worried face._

"I know, there are many questions in your mind right now but be focus on what will happen in the future. I know you can manage to overcome those things, ok." She told me while smiling.

"Ok, I hope so." That's all I answered to her.

"Ok, enough of that. Let's eat now our lunch while it's hot." Luna said happily.

While eating, Luna suddenly interrupted.

"Uncle (Mikan's father) called while you're at the department store. First, he asked me if we're ok here. I said we're fine. Then, he requested me if we can attend the party at the Shinzou Mansion next month. He said that we need to sign a contract there for the huge success of the company of our family." Luna said.

"So he will use us just for the sake of that company?" I asked.

"But it's for our own good too because we will be the one who'll manage it in the future." She answered.

"But it's also the same. He will use us." I replied, irritated. My father always thinks of our business and he won't bother himself just to have bonding with us, his family.

"Yeah, maybe you're right but we nee to go." Luna said with her begging looks. I can feel that she really wants to go because her family needs also that contract. I sighed.

"Ok fine, we'll go there." I answered while smiling at her. It's ok for me to go as long as Luna is with me.

"I will call uncle later. I will tell him that we will attend to the party." She told me happily.

After a few minutes, we were finished with our lunch and then we cleaned the dishes. I proceed to my room to rest because I think too much today.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**

I lay down on my bed. Suddenly, I remembered Luna. She's kind as ever. He always helped me when I have problems.

I remembered when I first met her. She, with her family, was introduced to me by my family.

They were our family friend. Our family became close because of some business. Both families hold a very huge company so they need to talk about some matter.

After that day, we have been always together. I came everyday to their place. Sometimes, she's the one who come over to our place. We talked different things about ourselves. We also shared our things and we kept secrets to each other.

We also helped each other, especially Luna. She always helped me with my problems, in good times even in bad times.

That's why I treasured her as much as I treasured myself. I treasured her as a very precious gift from God because maybe without her my life will not be complete.

Because of her, I experienced different things that I didn't even experience before. I also learned many things from her.

For me, she's a very perfect person. She has beauty and brain. She's kind, thoughtful and helpful to others. That's why I adore her so much.

In school, she was in top. She studies her lessons well even though she has her clubs.

Many boys became her suitors because of her beauty but she chose to be friends with them. She prefers to have more friends than to have her special someone because she wants to love the person that will also love her more than his life.

Many people respect her for being the heir of her family that owns a very big company but also for being good to others.

Since we were kids, I knew her a lot. I knew if she's sad, happy or if she was worried about something. I also knew if she hides something because sometimes, she kept secrets by herself but she needs someone to talk about it so, as her friend, I'm here for her.

I'm very thankful that I met her. I love her very much.

As I recall the past, I will make our friendship lasts forever. I will do things that will make her happy. I want to replace the good things that she had done for me.

That afternoon, I didn't notice that I fell asleep. Few hours had passed, I woke up. I fixed myself then I went to Luna. I looked for her until I found her in her room.

She was looking at something. I came closer to her.

"What is that?" I asked her.

'An invitation from the Azumiya Family." She answered.

"Ah. It's the birthday invitation for the heir, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, take a look." She commanded.

INVITATION:

Azumiya Family

Takezono Family

Nogi Family

Imai Family

Hyuuga family

Sakura Family

Koizumi Family

Shinzou Family

…

…

…

…

…

"Is it Koushiro's family?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, his family also popular." She answered.

"Also, Ruka's and Hotaru's family." I said.

"Even Natsume's family is invited." She said.

"What?! Why the world so small for us?" I asked.

"It is because we're part of the rich families that competes with each other." She explained.

"I know." I said softly.

"I think he's already here. Maybe he's watching you. Prepared yourself." She said.

"Maybe, I'm aware but I'm not yet ready to face him." I said in a low voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Many weeks had passed. The day of the party was three days after. I'm becoming more nervous before that day has to come.

But before that, every one of us was preparing for the three- day festival in our school. We'll entertain our visitors in the first two days of the festival and we'll have a party on the third day of the festival.

Today, we're preparing because tomorrow is the start of the festival.

Everyone was busy. Until many hours passed, all of us were done preparing.

The next day, all of the students were early in school. They already went to the places where they were assigned and just waiting for the visitors to come.

Few minutes after, the visitors arrived. Then, all of us became busy.

I was assigned in the storage room. I was the one who'll get the stuffs that will be needed. Natsume was my partner. After I knew it, I was a bit shock.

"_Why him?"_

"_What should I do?"_

"_Luna helped me." I thought._

Then suddenly, I settled myself that . . .

"_I will approach him about it. That I knew he like me." I said to myself._

Someone from my back talked.

"Are you ok?" the girl asked.

"Luna! Yes, I'm fine." I answered.

"Can I ask a favor?" she asked.

"Yes, just be sure that I can do it." I said, smiling.

"Can you please get the white piece of cloth in the storage room?" she requested.

"Yes, of course. It's my job anyway." I answered.

Within a minute, I went outside the room and went straight to the storage room. Then suddenly I bumped to someone in the corridor. I bumped to him in not such a crowded place. When I looked around, few people were there. Then I turned to the person I bumped.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking in my way." I apologized as I bowed my head.

"It's fine for someone special to me, MIKAN." He said as he came closer to me and then his head was near to my ears as he said those words.

I stepped back and looked at him.

"Kyoushiro?" I said in shocked.

"Yes." All that he said to me while smiling.

"I thought you were in London all this time." I said.

"Yes. I can go whenever and wherever I want to go." He said, smiling.

I just stared at him and I felt that my hands were shaking. I'm very nervous as I look at him. Because of worrying about that nervous of mine, I didn't notice that he already hugged me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I really missed you." He said in a low voice.

"I also missed you." I said even though I don't want to say it.

Then after a minute, he released me and asked something.

"Do you know Hyuuga Natsume?" he asked seriously.

"Y-yes, he's my classmate and . . . "I answered but I can't continue.

"Your lover?" he continued questionably.

My eyes widened and I'm not expecting him to say that. I didn't answer him.

"I promise. I will do my best to turn back the things to what they were before." He said to me.

"Ok. I will leave now. Bye-bye." He said as he bid his goodbye.

By that time, the nervous in me disappeared.

On the other hand, Natsume was looking for Mikan.

He was approached by Luna to look for her because she didn't come back after she requested her to get a piece of cloth in the storage room. She's very worried.

Natsume walked and walked until he spotted Mikan at the corridor straight to the storage with a guy waving his hand as a goodbye.

He walked closer to her.

"Do you know him?" he asked as he looked to the guy then to Mikan.

"Natsume?!" I said in shocked.

"Yeah, sort of." I added.

"Who's he?" he asked.

"Maybe I'll tell one time." I answered.

"Before that I want to know something from you. Let's meet on the last day of festival, at the party, at the Sakura tree in the middle of the park of the academy." I said.

"Ok as you said so." He answered curiously.

Then we both walked together back to our room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

I was already done taking a bath. I wore my dress for the party and I let Luna to fix my hair.

"It was very tiring these past few days." Luna said combing my hair.

"Yes but I had a lots of fun." I said happily.

"Luna, you know, I will tell him what I had known." I said to her.

"Natsume?" he asked.

"Yeah. I will also tell him about Kyoushiro." I added seriously.

"What? But why?" she asked.

"I want to tell him the truth because I don't want to lie on him. And it is because as long as I'm Kyoushiro's girlfriend, I can't love him even though I do." I answered sincerely.

"I met Kyoushiro on the first day of the festival. I was very nervous by that time. I wasn't prepared yet to see him but it happened, I saw him. I think knew Natsume. He asked me about him and he said that,

_FLASHBACK_

"I promise. I will do my best to turn back the things to what they were before." He said to me.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Are you going to break up with Kyoushiro?" she asked while looking at me.

"I don't know. I love them both." I answered.

Few minutes after, Luna was done fixing my hair. Then she went to her room to fix herself.

Inside my room, I'm just waiting for Luna to fix herself then we will both go to the party.

When Luna was done, we went to the party. We saw our classmates with their beautiful dresses.

All of us spent our time chatting, eating and laughing.

"Luna, wait for me after the party. I will leave now. He might be there already." I said.

"Ok I will wait for you. Good luck." She said.

"Thanks, bye." I said.

While walking, I already settled myself to tell him the truth but I'm very nervous. I don't know what will be his reaction to what am I going to say.

I didn't notice that I already reached the park. As I came closer, I can see an image of someone. It was Natsume.

"_Natsume?! He's early." I said to myself._

He was sitting under the Sakura tree and I think he's sleeping.

When I reached the place, I looked and leaned closer to his very handsome face.

Then I remembered Kyoushiro. He's also handsome that's why I fell in love with him so much.

Suddenly, Natsume woke up. I make my distance with him. I let him be ready for what I am going to say.

"Ahm, Natsume." I said nervously.

"Hn." He said.

I –i know you like me." I said straight to the point.

Silence covered the whole place. As I looked at him, he was surprised and a little bit blushing.

"How?" He asked.

"Ahm . . . "I explained.

Few minutes ago, I explained him the whole story how I knew it from Luna.

"Ah." Was all that he said.

"You know, I'm glad you like me." I said while smiling.

"Because I like you also." I added.

As I have said those words, he hugged me tightly. I can feel that my tears will fall any moment.

"But . . . "I said incomplete.

He released me and asked,

"But what?"

"Do you remember the guy last time? The guy that I was watched leaving? He was Takezono Kyoushiro. He's my 5-year boyfriend. It was since when we were in London." I explained to him very well.

"I won't lose to him!" he said to me seriously.

"How?" I asked worriedly.

"Trust me." He said confidently.

"But as of for now, I have a request. Remember, you've promise?" he added.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked.

"KISS ME." He requested.

I was a bit shocked and startled of what he had said before I answered him.

"Fine." I said.

I came closer to him. I putted my hands on his shoulders and I slowly got near to his face then within a second, our lips have touched each others.

As I kissed him, I closed my eyes. I don't want to see his face because I just remember Kyoushiro. I think I'm betraying him behind his back. But it was only a request so I don't need to be guilty of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

At Hyuuga's mansion…

Natsume was in his room. He lay on his bed. His arms were beneath his head. He remembered what Mikan said.

_FLASHBACK_

"Do you remember the guy last time? The guy that I was watched leaving? He was Takezono Kyoushiro. He's my 5-year boyfriend. It was since when we were in London." I explained to him very well.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Takezono . . . Koushiro?" Natsume asked himself.

"I think I know him. He's my . . . " he said.

"My childhood friend." He added.

At the dorm . . .

"Ah, another party after another. What will I wear for tonight? I want it to be simple yet elegant because it's only a birthday party." I said to Luna.

"I think you should wear the white gown that Kyoushiro had given to you while we're in London. Because I find simple yet elegant like what you're talking about." She said.

Silence . . .

"If you like only?" she added.

"Maybe I will wear it." I said as I smile to her.

After our conversation, I went to my room. I took a rest so I can have energy for tonight's party.

I have second thought of wearing that gown but I think its fine to wear since it was just a gift from him. He might be glad if he saw me wearing it.

Few minutes of thinking, I fell asleep. Then Luna woke me up after an hour ago. First, I took a bath, than Luna fixed my hair. And lastly, I wear my gown and a pair of sandals.

As Luna was finished fixing herself, we went to the party.

After 30 minutes, we reached the Azumiya mansion. We enter the place and we have seen many rich people that were invited. Then, I spotted my childhood friends, Hotaru and Ruka, but they didn't saw me.

Some people were chatting, eating and dancing. Speaking of dancing, someone suddenly approached me to dance with him. He offered me his hand.

When I turned around, it was Natsume. He was just smiling at me. I accepted his offer. We danced along with the others.

"Why you and Luna were here? He asked.

"Our parents want us to attend this party for some matter.

"Ah." Was all that he said.

Our dance lasted; I think 5 minutes, when someone offered his hand to dance with me. It was Kyoushiro.

"Can I dance her?" he asked sweetly.

"Kyoushiro!" I said.

"Takezono Kyoushiro?" Natsume said surprisingly.

"Hyuuga Natsume, right?" Kyoushiro said surprisingly too.

I'm just watching them talking.

"Long time no see." Natsume said while patting Kyoushiro's shoulder.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I went to London." Kyoushiro said happily.

Their conversation lasted within a minute but before they end, Kyoushiro introduced me.

"I want you to meet my girlfriend, MIKAN." He said while holding my hand.

"I know her, she's my classmate." Natsume said.

That conversation was cut off when Natsume's phone rang.

"Ok I'll leave now. I have to attend some important meeting. See you later." He said as he bid his goodbye.

After Natsume left, Kyoushiro and I danced. Silence surrounded us. We didn't talk to each other when he suddenly invited to come with him.

We walked through the crowd of visitors. He's holding my hand while we're walking until we reached a hall full of rooms for the visitors.

We entered one room. The room was very huge. Kyoushiro let me sat on the sofa. Then he sat beside me. He leaned his back at the sofa and putted his arms over the edge of that sofa. Suddenly, he talked.

"You wore that gown. You looked very elegant in it." He said while looking at me.

"Thanks. Yes, Luna suggested this gown for me to wear." I said.

"hmmm." Was all that he said.

"I saw it." He added.

"You saw what?" I asked curiously.

"You kissed him." He answered.

Then I remembered Natsume.

"To whom?" I asked innocently.

"Natsume." He answered.

There's a little silence before I explained it to him.

"It's nothing. It was just his request." I explained to him.

"What do you felt when you kissed him?" he asked.

"Nothing but . . ." my answer was incomplete.

"But?" he asked after me.

"But . . ." I can't continue.

"But it was passionately good." He continued for me.

"No. it's not like that." I protested.

"What if I request you to kiss me? Will it be passionately good too?" he asked while leaning close to me and within just a second, he was over me.

"What are you talking about? It was just a request that's why you don't . . ." I was cut off when he already kissed me.

I was about to push him but he's strong. I can't also refuse of what he is doing to me because he might think that I like Natsume which is true.

After a minute, he stopped kissing me and then said,

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I really really missed you. I just want you to remember that I'm still you boyfriend."

He took my hand and helped me to sit.

"It's fine. I'm used to it since when we were in London." I said not looking at him.

"Can I asked you something?" I added.

"What is it?" he asked.

"How do you know that I kissed him?" I asked.

"Because it's your festival in school, I'm a visitor there and at the same time I went there to check you on what you're doing and at the party when I followed you at the park, I saw you kissed him. That's all." He answered.

Our conversation was cut off when we heard the emcee of the party spoke from the speaker.

"To all the visitors thanks you for waiting. We want everyone to precede to the main hall witness the main event of coming up on stage of the birthday celebrant." The emcee spoke.

"We need to go now. The main event will start soon." I said to him as immediately stood up and walked straight to the door.

I was about to open the knob when Kyoushiro spoke then held my hand on the knob.

"I promise you after this party, we will be together and we'll start all over again." He said to me.

"I trust you." Was all that I said to him then he let me go.

While walking, my hands were shaking. I'm very nervous during that time. I think I changed a little bit towards him since we parted when I left him in London.

All of the visitors were in the main. The emcee came up on the stage and introduced the celebrant.

"Good evening everyone. Let us now greet a happy happy birthday the celebrant and the heir of the Azumiya family, Ms. Azumiya Sayo." He said.

All of us clapped our hands. She's very beautiful and elegant in her looks.

"Thank you everyone for coming in my party. And please enjoy yourselves while your still here." She said sweetly as she bowed her head.

After that, the party continued.


End file.
